


Hospital Bed

by Pacifist_Pinnapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lots of tears, Tears, post-miraculous, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple
Summary: Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are two adults who have been dating for three years, their two friends Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe experience problems in their loving relationship. During this the two main characters, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will experience bumps in their lives and have to look back at their superheroine past, will they fight those emotions thoroughly or cry their way out of it, you'll find an answer to all these questions when you read the story 'Hospital Bed'!





	1. Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my new story, 'Hospital Bed', if you have any comments or recommendations feel free to leave it in the comment section below, a kudos will always be appreciated, I am willing to expand my horizons for all of you guys to make you more enjoyed and happy with my work. Now onto the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about how life is going for Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, where they are in life and if they went to the careers they chose to be in since they were younger, and you will also learn a little about where Adrien's stand is with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series.

Adrien woke up with the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Today was the basketball championship. He and his team had been practicing hard for the last couple weeks but they were more than ready. He got out of bed to get ready for school, he was excited to see Marinette. She had been out on a class trip for the last couple days and he was surprised to hear that she would be attending the basketball game. He guessed that Alya and Nino had convinced her, but he just wanted to think that she wanted to come by her own will.

Marinette and Adrien had been dating for three years and had a strong relationship. When they were in high school everyone wanted them to get together, and even they had to admit they made a cute couple. Years went by and later, in collage, they both confessed there feelings for one another. It had been a hard couple of years for Adrien ever since his father’s death and his mother’s disappearance, but Marinette stayed by his side, through all of it.

As he got in the car and started it up with a roar, he texted Marinette to see if she wanted him to pick her up. Her reply came faster than normal, “ _Y_ _eah, running a bit behind but I will be ready in a bit._ ”

-

Before Adrien knew it, he was already at her apartment complex, where she stayed with Alya as her roommate. He waited in the car a couple of minutes for Marinette then saw her running to him. She opened the car door and accidentally slammed it shut from her sudden rush. He was a bit startled but happy to see her.

He started off with a normal “Hey”, Marinette would usually tell him about the latest fashion designs she was working on, but this time she told him a funny story that had happened that morning.

“So, this morning, Alya was cooking breakfast and Nino came to pick her up. He was so quiet coming in that he decided to sneak up on her and say “boo!”." Marinette paused for a moment to chuckle, “Alya was so surprised that she dropped the pan that was cooking the bacon. I was in a different room, so all I heard was Alya screaming and Nino laughing.”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. Alya wasn’t easy to scare.

As Marinette laughed, Adrien couldn’t help but smile at the little dimple that appeared on one of her cheeks. She seemed to be glowing from the sun outside, she looked so beautiful. Of course, her beauty wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but this time, something seemed to be different.

Marinette turned her head, noticing Adrien staring at her. “Are you ok? Ever since I got into the car, you haven’t stopped smiling. Did something happen?”

Adrien turned his head looking at the road, hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, and face heated, “Ummm nothing. You just look beautiful today, Marinette. That’s all.”

“Ok, thank you…” Marinette said twisting a loose strand of hair.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Arriving at the university parking lot, Adrien parked the car and rounding the corner, took Marinette’s hand to help her out. They were ready for the long day coming ahead.


	2. Blacked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 2 you will find who really gets hurt and what happens, the title basically explains it all, but the one question on your mind is who 'Blacked Out' are they hurt, well your questions will be answered in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series.

The final bell rang, and Adrien was gathering up all his supplies walking through all the people he made his way to the picnic table where all the group meets after classes.

Nino had decided to do a in the back sneak attack on Alya when he found the table but badly failed.

“Not again, mister! I wasted a perfectly good breakfast on you.” Alya warned in a sarcastic tone.

The group was filled with laughter, warming Adrien’s heart with joy. They all went to the gym where they split up, Adrien to the locker rooms and his friends to the bleachers. Marinette gave Adrien a peck on the cheek as the two parted ways.

-

The competition looked hard to play. They had this big buff guy that was making faces in an attempt to intimidate his team. Adrien gave his teammates a reassuring pep talk before everything went down the drain. The coach walked in and explained all the plays they would be doing throughout the game.

Then it was go time, the team walked out and started warming up. Everyone was happy to see their family and friends screaming at them from the bleachers. Alya, Nino, and Marinette were all holding posters which had fun and encouraging words on them.

Adrien was ready.

The game started out great. Their team was winning 14-6, the defense was working really well, and was destroying the offense they were playing against.

Adrien was on the ball, stealing everything they had in front of him. No one could get past him but then they brought their fastest runner on the floor and was making everyone eat his dust. It was hard to catch him only if they fouled him. Adrien did that three times and the coach almost took him off the floor.

It was the fourth quarter, and that little fast dude had definitely gotten the other team's spirits up. The game was close and with 5.0 seconds left on the clock, they were losing 36-35. Any shot would win the game for them. Adrien’s team had the ball from a tie-up he had made; his teammate rolled the ball up the floor for him.

He noticed that he didn’t have time to drive, so he shot a three and jumped. The ball was in the air. Then, the big buff dude on the other team body-slammed him, making him fall to the floor feet first, his head slamming on the court from the impact. All he heard was screaming from the bleachers. His eyes slowly closed, as he blacked out.


	3. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up in an unfamiliar place confused, he feels a very calm presence beside him and is suddenly not in a state of shock. Who are these people he is with, where is Adrien exactly, and most of all is he okay? All these questions will be answered in chapter 3 in my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series.

Adrien woke up in a hospital room, confused. He was in a bed and had on a long white gown. The first thing he noticed was Marinette beside him, sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Her arms were around him, tightly gripping from Adrien’s slight motion.

Nino was in the corner, sitting on a couch with his hands covering his face. Alya was lying on Nino’s lap, asleep from what looked like a long day due to the bags under her eyes. There was a curtained window on the other corner of the room. Since no light was shining through them, he figured it was dark outside.

Nino looked up, then noticed that Adrien was awake and loudly said, “Hey dude!”. A startled Alya fell to the floor. Adrien felt Marinette jump from the sound, but stayed in the position she was in. She lightly whispered, “Feeling okay?” into his ear, pulling his heart strings.

“Yeah, my head hurts though,” he whispered, then asked the obvious question. “What happened?”

The two were rudely interrupted by Alya whisper-yelling something at Nino. In response, Nino made a baby face and said, “Alya, will you please forgive me? I’m so sorry.”

“Awwwwww, Alya how can you say no to that face?” Marinette replied, encouraging Nino.

The room was then filled with laughter, leaving Adrien’s question unanswered. Once all the laughter was over and Alya was back on the couch next to Nino, he asked his question again, more firmly this time and loud enough for everyone to hear. “What happened?”

Alya then asked, “Adrien, do you remember anything from when you got body-slammed by that guy?”

“Yeah, all I remember is falling and banging my head on the court. And people screaming. Then I just blacked out,” Adrien responded, vaguely remembering what happened.

“Dude, no one saw you on the floor except Marinette." Nino explained. “She ran to you, then me and Alya noticed what had happened. I told the coach what happened and Alya called an ambulance to pick you up. As soon as the ambulance came, we went to the emergency room and they x-rayed you. We were waiting for the results and then everyone was so tired we fell asleep. I’m surprised you’re awake already, since the doctor told us it might be a couple of hours.”

Adrien wasn't at all surprised to hear that he had woken up earlier than the doctor had expected. He was a bit taken aback by Marinette’s unusual silence. Her boyfriend had blacked out on the court but… _oh_.

Adrien sat up to get a better look at her. She looked like she had been crying—her face was shiny and had tear markings. Marinette looked exhausted. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair was tousled.

He laid down and gently moved her back into the position that she was in when he had woken up. He then whispered into her ear, “Are you ok?” calmly so that she wouldn’t be startled.

She then responded weakly, “Yeah, it has been a long day. Hasn't it? I went to my boyfriend’s basketball game thinking I would have a good time, and I did, but now we’re in a hospital bed together….” she paused for a moment, trying to find her words. “I love you, Adrien Agreste, to the moon and back.”

Adrien felt warm inside, happy that she was here, happy that his friends were surrounding him. Despite having been injured, this moment with his friends and girlfriend was precious to him.

Before anyone knew it, Adrien Agreste was kissing Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the love of his life, in a hospital bed.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and his friends get to leave the hospital and have a little sleepover at the girls apartment, throughout this time Adrien keeps remembering memories throughout the time. What are the memories about and was he affected by them in any way? You will find out the answer to those questions when you read chapter 4 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series.

Two days later, Adrien felt a lot better, the x-ray revealed a broken ankle. He also had a small concussion from hitting his head. Which was great- no more basketball for five or six weeks, and a mandatory follow up appointment every three weeks, according to the doctor's orders. He had to get a boot and crutches, so he couldn’t do many physical activities, Adrien wasn’t sad, though. He could spend more time with his friends, since graduation day was coming up soon.

Adrien had received the discharge notice the previous day, so everyone was in a good mood, since it was the third day of their stay in the hospital. Only Alya and Nino had left to go pick up food for everyone throughout the time they were here. Marinette and Adrien hadn’t gone outside in a while, only venturing as far as the hospital halls. It was nice, though, since they got to catch up on life.

Marinette told him she won an opportunity to design a clothing line for a leading fashion house. Adrien was happy for her. She had been working hard to make this dream of hers come into play. As a fashion capital, Paris was chocked full of talented designers, but his girlfriend had been chosen out of them all.

Ruining the conversation, he applied “Now missy you're, not allowed to get close to any male models. Or else I will become a model and sneak onto the runway to model your clothes for you.”

The two were then laughing at the comment, since they both knew Adrien hated modeling, from that day.

_Why Adrien, why the heck would you think of that?_

He didn't like remembering this memory but his mind had slowly slipped him into it.

-

Adrien remembered that terrible day, he received the phone call from the chief to come down to the station as soon as possible.

He was afraid of bad news and felt that this feeling would make him to distracted to focus on the road. As a result, he decided to ask the Gorilla to give him a ride over.

Slamming the doors to the building open he had told the receptionist that the chief needed to see him.

Walking down the hallway Adrien could see the fake grin on the chiefs face as he invited him inside his office.

The chief closed the door behind him and broke the silence between him and the young boy, “So, son I have some news from you, it... it’s about your father.”

Adrien perked up, “Okay what happened?”

“He passed away today.”

Silence, it was restored in the room once again.

The chief patted him on the back but Adrien wasn’t at all comforted.

“I really am sorry, Adrien.” the chief said reassuringly.

“I want to thank you for telling me this news face to face.” Adrien applied, taking a deep breath trying not to let the teardrops come down like a waterfall.

“Anytime, especially with a person of your status.”

Adrien got up from his chair about to head out the door but one last question clicked in his mind, “How?”

“Some other inmates found him on the floor of his cell and called the guards.” The chief answered, “They rushed him to the hospital but we were to late.”

Adrien shook the chief's hand without saying another word.

From then on he gave up on modeling, fencing, and had the piano removed from his room. That is when he decided to start playing basketball for an afterschool activity, since his father never gave him the choice.

That is exactly why, he didn't want to ever remember his father's existence in this world.

Adrien never wanted to remember this day ever again.

-

Quickly swiping the thought out of his mind he came to the conclusion to stop thinking and enjoy what was happening now.

The group gathered up all the supplies they had brought to the hospital and were off. The first thing they did was go and get some food from the nearest affordable restaurant they could find. They found a small sushi place and decided to have that. After they got the sushi the group went to the girl’s apartment.

Upon arriving to the apartment, the girls immediately scrounged up some extra pillows and blankets to build a pillow fort. Even though it took almost forty-five minutes, it was worth it once they were all cuddled up watching a movie and eating sushi. Adrien loved these moments with the group, because it reminded him of all the times he’d spent with his parents when they were still around.

-

He and his mom used to go into the living room to make a huge fort and take chairs, pillows, blankets, even going so far as to decorate it with flowers anything they could find around the house and make a huge fort. Sometimes when his father wasn’t busy with work, he joined in on the fun, making it a moment they would never forget.

When Adrien was a little boy, they would play pirates for hours with his toy swords. Adrien won every time, but it was fun. They were together as a family with nothing to stop them.

After a long and hard sword fight was over, they would often move the TV in front of the fort and watch movies for hours. They had a popcorn machine and would make fresh, hot, buttery popcorn. Usually Adrien could sneak in a glass of soda or two, but his parents didn’t really mind since he always drank water. His mother was big on caring for his dental hygiene.

When the night was over, they would have to clean up the massive fort and sweep up the leftover popcorn Adrien dropped on the floor. Since it was such an endeavor, they did it about twice a year. His father was often busy with work and unable to eat dinner with his mom and him, Adrien cherished every second he had with his whole family.

-

Adrien shook the thought from his mind and returned to the present moment, smiling.

The group finished building the large pile of blankets and found their way under it to get comfortable. Alya was lying on Nino’s lap and Marinette’s head was on Adrien’s shoulder, drowsy from the long day. Even if Marinette was smaller than Adrien, cuddling up beside her while eating sushi and watching a movie reminded him about his mother.

He stopped and thought for a moment. The thought was coming in and out of his mind- this meant something, _right_?

He was suddenly struck with the inspiration to go somewhere with Marinette the next day- somewhere he hadn’t gone in a long, long time. With the thought stuck in his head, Adrien reveled in the moment surrounded by his favorite people on earth.


	5. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette wake up and do the usual, talk. Adrien finally spills what he has been feeling about his parents. The two decide to plan a date, but where will they be going,are Alya and Nino coming? You will find all these questions out when you read chapter 5 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series.

The next day, Adrien woke up on the couch in the girls’ apartment. Sitting up to look over into the kitchen, he saw Marinette on a bar stool, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruits they had on the countertop. Nino and Alya were still asleep on the ground, covered in blankets from last night.

The group had stayed up watching movies and just talking until four in the morning, so he wasn’t surprised to see Nino and Alya still asleep. They were known to be heavy sleepers, but Adrien and Marinette were early morning risers- one of the many things they had in common. He slowly got up, trying not to wake Alya and Nino by tripping on them.

Almost slipping on a pillow, Adrien made his way to sit by Marinette. Giving her a kiss on the head, he said, “Good morning, beautiful.” He stopped for a moment, looking at the clock on the microwave. 7:12 am. He was confused-she normally woke up at eight. _Was something bothering her?_

She looked over at him with a serious look on her face. She was thinking about something, deeply. She responded in a whisper, probably not to wake up Alya and Nino, “Good morning, charming.”

She might have noticed the look on Adrien’s face and said, “Are you okay? It looks like something is bothering you, you know we can talk about it if you want.”

Adrien nodded. Looking into Marinette’s bluebell eyes, he took a deep breath, waiting for a moment before exhaling. Then he responded, “Last night brought back memories of when I was a little boy. My family and I used to build a pillow fort and eat popcorn while watching a movie.” He paused for a moment, trying to put his thoughts into words. “It was like some kind of sign, probably telling me to go see them. So, I was wondering if we could go visit the cemetery today.”

Marinette stayed silent for a moment, probably to find a way not to make the mood anymore stressful than it already was. “I would love to go, we could probably even stop by the florist and pick up some flowers for them. Oh, and after that we could even go to the park and buy some ice cream. We could ask Nino and Alya to come to, of course if they aren’t busy work.”

“It sounds like a date, then, m’lady.” Adrien responded, smiling.

Marinette gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. She was annoyed by the many nicknames Adrien gave her, but she never complained. Marinette then got serious again, “Will you be okay, though, Adrien? I know it’s hard for you and I don’t want you to be hurt.”

It was true he would be hurt. Coming to terms with his late parents, especially his father, wasn’t easy, but he didn’t want grief to get in the way of his and Marinette’s relationship.

Marinette always knew what Adrien was feeling, so whenever he was sad, she would be sad, too. He didn’t want her worrying about him all the time. He had to do this, no matter how badly it hurt or how emotionally constipated it made him. “I’ll be okay, Marinette. Don’t worry about me.”

Marinette slowly ran her hands through Adrien's hair, tickling his ears and putting her head on his shoulder to make him calm down. She then silently whispered, “So now that that’s on the calendar for today, I think we should start Alya and Nino’s day off with a good scare. Nino deserves if from ruining perfectly good bacon and I just want to feel the pleasure of hearing Alya scream.”

The two chuckled silently at the comment, then went over to Alya and Nino to give them a well-deserved scare. Marinette took Alya while Adrien got Nino. The two counted down from five on their hands then-BANG! Nino jumped up in confusion and Alya screeched from the unknown surprise. Marinette and Adrien were bawling with laughter as Alya continued to screech and Nino tried to calm her down.

After all the commotion was over and Alya was calm enough to talk, Nino finally said something, breaking the awkward silence between them, “Not cool, dude, you almost gave me a hard attack.”

“I think you two already gave me one. You better watch out, pranksters, someday you two are going to get it just as bad as us.” Alya said with her hand over her heart.

Marinette and Adrien still hadn’t stopped laughing ever since it happened, Adrien had tears in his eyes, and Marinette accidentally snorted. Both of them knew that the couple would be coming after them soon, but they would be ready, hopefully.

-

The group then went over to the kitchen table to talk about what they would be doing that day. Nino was booked for a shift at the club and Alya that day had an interview with Jagged Stone scheduled. So, Marinette and Adrien were free to do whatever they wanted for the day. Adrien had been hoping for a double date, but that was fine. He would have fun with Marinette-they could probably even go on the Ferris wheel together if they had time.


	6. The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng visit a florist and go pick up some flowers for his parents. During their visit the two notice a flower that catches their eyes. What is the flower, are they in a state of shock? All these questions will be answered when you read chapter 6 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series.

Adrien and Marinette got in the car after breakfast with Alya and Nino and were off to the florist to pick up some flowers for his parents. They found a little shop on the street corner and went inside. It looked like it had been there for a couple of years from the dust on the shelves, the cracked wooden floors, and the blown-out light bulbs.

The couple held hands, ready for what was coming next. Adrien could feel Marinette shake in horror when they heard a sound come from the back. Adrien took the lead as they approached the cash register.

Adrien rang a bell and an elderly woman walked out from the back of the tiny building. She looked up at the two, tilted her head, and then smiled. “What may I help you with today?” the woman asked.

Adrien replied, “Hello miss—” he looked down at her name tag, “Miss Julie, my girlfriend and I are here to pick up some flowers.”

The women looked up at them again, her mouth stretched in a joker grin that Adrien used when he made a horrible pun. She waved her hand and gestured for them to follow her to the back. Marinette lightly pushed on Adrien’s shoulder telling him that it was okay to go.

-

In the back was a small room covered with glass from the roof down to the walls. The beautiful Parisian sunlight trickled in, making Adrien rub his eyes from the sudden change of brightness. When he noticed the plants on the tables by the glass walls, he realized it was a greenhouse.

The woman interrupted Adrien’s thoughts. “So, if I may ask what type of flower catches your eye today?”

Marinette started walking around the tiny room and stopped at a beautiful flower that was lightly shaded with a red and a neon green. She asked the woman in a calm voice, “How… how did you get this wonderful flower to grow into these types of colors?” she said, her eyes still fixed on that flower.

“Oh, that beauty, well I found that flower growing in the middle of a meadow. It is quite… unique isn’t it.” Marinette nodded at the women’s question, still astonished by the flower. “When I went to look at it, I saw that a ladybug was on it and noticed a black cat darting away from me.” Both Adrien and Marinette perked up, simultaneously.

“The cat looked back at me green eyes staring directly at me, with its back arched as if it were about to pounce. You could see that he was terrified by me, it seemed he had never seen a human in his life.” Marinette and Adrien’s mouths were gaping open at this point from the woman’s experience.

“I thought that a lot of my customers would stop to recognize its true beauty just like you, but you’re the first one to have done that in years.” the women said.

Marinette looked at Adrien and came over to him. The expression she had on her face was like a little girl in the candy store saying, “May I please have it?”.

Adrien nodded, knowing that Marinette would find a vase and care for the flower when she got home, but Marinette wouldn’t be keeping that flower. Adrien would take it home and of course he would put it in a vase and give it some water, but he had a special plan for that little flower.

-

After the couple left, they went back to the car and were off to the cemetery to see his parents. They had bought a bouquet of roses and lilies for Adrien’s parents and got the flower that Marinette liked.

Before Adrien started the car, the two looked at each other, eyes still wide and mouths gaping open, surprised at what the elderly women had told them.

Marinette broke the silence. “We’ll talk about this when we get back to the apartment.” Adrien nodded, not continuing the conversation that would last hours if they were to talk about it now.


	7. Graffitied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are off to the cemetery. When they get there Adrien has second thoughts about going. What the two don't know is that there is a surprise waiting for them at the grave. What happens? What is the surprise? Don't worry. All these questions will be answered when you read chapter 7 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 7 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series.

Adrien pulled into the parking lot, scared of seeing his parents’ names on the stone tablets.

He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. Marinette halted as well when she saw Adrien’s sudden action. Sitting back down in the passenger’s seat, she rubbed his arm.

“Are you still sure about this Adrien? You know we can just go ba—”

“No.” Adrien said firmly.

“No?”

Adrien continued, “We have to do this, Marinette. My emotions will not get the better of me this time. I’ll be okay. Let’s go.”

The couple got out of the car, meeting in the front of the vehicle to hold hands while they walked up the pathway.

Adrien was afraid to go back to the spot where he had said his final goodbyes to his parents.

The last time he visited here was at their funeral.

He was sure that the two graves would have dirt all over it from the years that had passed. He didn’t want to do them the dishonor of letting it stay covered in dirt. So, for that reason, he had brought some water and rags to clean it off.

As they walked down the row that his parents were lastly-laid, Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. Marinette looked up. Noticing what Adrien was looking at, she also came to a stop, gasping in surprise. They both stood like statues, staring at the terrible message.

Onlookers had spray painted a slash in his father’s name.

With neon green paint an evil word was spelled. An evil word that hadn’t been heard in many, many years.

_Hawkmoth._

An unwanted shiver went up Adrien’s spine. He fell to his knees—no muscle in his body was working. At this point he couldn’t breathe. He was gasping for air. His hands were over his face. Adrien started to sob.

All the emotions that Adrien had kept in all these years poured out of the tears he shed.

Marinette quickly ran to Adrien’s side,  trying to calm him down. She was lightly rubbing his back and saying, “It’s okay, Adrien, you’re okay. Just breathe, breathe.”

_No_ , Marinette thought. _Adrien isn’t okay. He’s having a meltdown. Why, just why would people do this?_

Marinette knew she badly failed. An idea came to mind and she ran back to the vehicle.

Adrien could hear her high heels banging on the concrete. She ran as fast as she could to the car and back to the grave.

He heard a splash of the water hit into a solid object. Perking up just slightly, he saw Marinette slightly panting. She reached down for a rag to wet it.

Marinette went to work, scrubbing the spray paint off the grave.

-

After about five minutes, everything in the world around the couple had stopped.

The wind was still, the birds stopped chirping, and the trees had stopped swaying.

No sound, no movement, nothing. You could only hear both Adrien and Marinette’s slow breathing.

Adrien wiped his face off with his sleeve. Marinette just finished the last wipe of the cloth on the grave.

Adrien stood up from his knees and walked over to Marinette. Wrapping his arms around her, lightly crying in the crease of her neck.

Marinette didn’t move. She knew that they would be talking about this when they got back to the apartment. She didn’t care. All that mattered in the world to her, right now, was Adrien Agreste.


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette go back home to the apartment and talk about the past. Some emotion will flood between the two and it will be hard to take in. Marinette's mood changes as well. What will happen? What do they feel? What did Marinette do? All these questions will be answered when you read chapter 8 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 8 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series.

The couple had an awkward and silent car ride back home. Marinette knew exactly where she was going. 

Nino and Alya were definitely going to be back at the girls’ apartment. She didn’t want to take that risk. So, Marinette headed in the direction of the boys’ apartment complex.

Marinette and Adrien needed to talk. The couple needed to talk about everything that had happened today, which would delve into the dark past.

The couple would be reminded of those years. The years when Ladybug and Cat Noir were an unstoppable superhero duo. The superhero duo that fought Hawkmoth, Paris’ evil villain.

Marinette got out of the vehicle, shaking the thought out of her mind as she walked to the doorstep of the apartment. 

She turned her head to look behind. 

The boy she saw was hurt deeply inside, probably lost in thought from a state of shock.

Marinette wasn’t ready for an emotionally-charged conversation. She knew that Adrien wasn’t, either. 

Yet, the two needed to talk, desperately.

She wasn’t going to be the one to stop Adrien from expressing what he’s been bottling up for years now.

Unlocking the door, Marinette made her way inside. She put the car keys down on the countertop and sat down at the dining room table. She turned once more.

Adrien was walking towards her, red-faced, covered in tear-stains.

The look in his eyes was familiar. It was the same look he had given her when he found out about his father’s death.

Marinette couldn’t see the least bit of happiness in his face. His face was filled with nothing but sadness.

Adrien sat down in the chair across from Marinette. He looked up at her with a small cheshire grin.

The grin was quickly taken away by a straight face.

She opened her mouth, about to say something, but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t find the strength to process her thoughts and emotions out.

He needs to be the one to speak first. When he’s ready.

Instead, she just took a long, deep breath, and looked into his eyes. 

His beautiful, emerald green eyes.

-

Two straight minutes of complete silence went by. 

“Wow.” Adrien finally said.

“I know what your feeling, Adrien.” Marinette started. “I can feel your pain. I can see your despair. Let me remind you that I am open. I am open to anything you say to me. You can tell me whatever you want. I promise I will listen. I will listen to every single word. When you’re done, I won’t push you to say any more, understand?” Marinette paused. Seeing his head bob up and down as a sign of yes. She let him continue.

“I don’t know what to say,” Adrien explained. “I truly loved the days when we were superheroes, fighting to save people’s lives in Paris, almost every day. Our last fight was a lot for me. I really don’t like that I am being reminded of it. We found out Hawkmoth’s identity.” Adrien paused taking a deep breath. “Yeah, I know that the past is the past. I just really don’t want to be reminded of it. Sadly, that wasn’t the case today. Why would I even have the dumb idea of going ba-” He was cut off by a loud bang on the table.

“No, that wasn’t a dumb idea. Going to the cemetery was the best idea for you.” Marinette exclaimed. “I knew that you needed to go to that cemetery. I knew you needed to get your mind on the right track. Don’t put yourself down for doing what was right, Adrien. The dumb thing is those people. The people who desecrated your father's grave.” Marinette said, a little too much pride in her voice. She saw Adrien’s eyes widen in surprise. 

She’s never blown up like that.

“Marinette,” Adrien continued, “that night when we fought him as a duo. I thought it was going to be a normal story. The story where ‘Yay, the superheroes won again.’ Yeah, we did win. Though, I didn’t like that feeling. Part of me was saying ‘This fight might change your life.’ Sure enough, it did. Why so many years later do I have to be reminded of it? Was it because I needed to say one final goodbye or was it just a joke?” He fell silent. He’d said enough.

On that note, Marinette stood up, knowing that he couldn’t go on anymore. She walked over to his side of the table. 

Adrien also got to his feet, knowing exactly what was coming next.

She stared at the floor for a split second then looked up. Looked up straight into his eyes.

Marinette was grateful. She was grateful for having such an amazing, kind, loving, and caring boyfriend.

“How could I get so lucky?” She mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?”

“You know Adrien? You mean the whole world to me. I love you a million times more than you think.”

“Yeah I know.” Adrien said ducking his head down, smiling to himself.

She didn’t need anything else in her life except him. 

Nothing would get in the way of the two of them. Even if there was one bad day in their life. Would that change the world? No. They had each other.

She had to be honest with herself seeing Adrien cry was a heartbreaking scene. 

She never wanted something like that to happen to him.

She knew she had to go along with it. She just had to get over it. 

They had to continue on with their lives. This was just another bump in the road for the two.

The two were a duo, a team, partners in crime, soulmates.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sure that Adrien Agreste thought the same.


	9. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 9 of my story 'Hospital Bed' it is the day after Adrien and Marinette talk. The two will explain the new relationships between all there classmates. Adrien tells Marinette about an upcoming event that their school will be hosting. What are the new relationships? What is the event? Don't worry all these questions will be answered when you read chapter 9 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 9 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series.

Adrien woke up from the usual buzz of his phone. Grunting, he picked it up shielding his eyes from the brightness. 

It was a text from Nino. 

Opening the app, he remembered that he had forgotten to remind him that they were staying at the boy’s apartment last night,  _ great _ .

Not wanting to answer the message. Adrien put his phone back down. Slamming his head back into the pillow.

He knew he wasn’t going to fall back asleep so he got up. Walking to the kitchen he tripped over a little bump in the road.

The mysterious bump squeaked from surprise. It pulled off the blankets revealing itself. 

“Marinette?” Adrien asked. “Didn’t you go to sleep in Nino’s room last night or is that just me?” 

“Nino’s bed hurt my back. I tiptoed to the couch and covered myself in blankets. It seems I rolled off.” Marinette replied, making an attempt to untangle the blankets from around her body.

“Need help there?” Adrien said with a little chuckle.

“Yeah, probably.”

\- 

After about two long minutes of disentangling the blankets, they got the girl unwrapped. 

The couple walked to the kitchen sitting down at the table.

They had nothing to say. 

Yesterday was interesting. 

They don’t usually have those type of talks. It wasn’t really normal for the two to talk about family stuff. They never really brought up the topic.

At least they didn’t, Alya and Nino usually had to talk about those things. They would always bring Marinette and Adrien for emotional support. Also, to try and stop them from getting mad at each other.

Adrien’s thoughts were rudely interrupted by the loud growl of his stomach. 

Marinette looked up a stamp of surprise on her face.

“Oh, I forgot about that part of the day.” Adrien said a little embarrassed, feeling his face heat up and start to form a slight blush.

Laughing, Marinette stood up. “What would you like for breakfast, Mr. Agreste?”

“Well I’ll have an omelet with extra cheese please Ms...”

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, would you like a drink sir?”

“Some fresh orange juice straight from the fridge please.”

“Coming right up.” Marinette said, turning around and walking into the kitchen.

-

Twenty minutes later, the couple sat back down at the table. Meals in front of them. 

The room was filled with the sound of music. The two had a similar interest in Disney sing alongs when they were younger. So, the joy filled music definitely lit up the mood.

Adrien and Marinette were both still in their sleep attire. That wasn’t really normal for them, but from what happened last night they got a pass.

“Thank goodness we don’t have school this week.” Adrien said, taking a sip of orange juice.

“Yeah, thank gosh they’re remodeling. Don’t forget we have gown fittings on Thursday.” Marinette replied.

“Oh yeah. Wait, didn’t the school ask you to make the gowns for them?”

“Yeah they did, and I will basically be the teacher for the entire sewing class. Only one person can’t make over 300 caps and gowns.”

“Oof, good luck with that job. I don’t know why they couldn’t hire a company to make the gowns.”

“Yeah that would have been way more easier. When they asked me, though, they said they wanted to see ‘how much skill I really have in fashion’. I just accepted.”

“Well I bet your going to be amazing at it either way.” Adrien implied with a smirk.

“Thanks.” Marinette turned away to hide the blush that quickly formed on her face.

“Hey, isn’t that huge dance coming up soon to?” Adrien questioned.

Marinette stopped mid-motion and tensed up, her face became a brighter shade of red. She started choking on her omelet, “Umm, there’s a dance coming up. Alya never told me about this!?”

“Uh, have you seen the posters in the hallways Marinette? There like everywhere.”

“Looks like I haven’t. I wonder what the theme is? Do you want me to make your suit for you?”

Adrien perked up, “Sure, I mean if it isn’t too much for you. You can start on it after you finish the caps and gowns.”

“Yeah, I’m totally fine with it. I just need to make some measurements on you first. It won’t be a problem at all.”

“Great, thanks. I wonder who the others are going to ask to the dance?”

“I haven’t thought about that. Chloe and Nathaniel are becoming a little more than just friends, y’know?”

“Oh, you noticed that to. Those two are so purrfect for each other.” Adrien stopped for a second to grin at his own joke. Marinette thought differently rolling her eyes at the lame pun. Though a small part of her enjoyed it. “Anyway, I’m glad that Chloe actually found someone who can see her for her true self.” 

Marinette nodded in agreeance. Adrien continued. “Didn’t you hear that Lila and Luka are a thing now. I never saw that ever happening.”

Marinette stopped to cringe at the thought of Lila, she never really had a good friendship with her. She always lied and flirted with Adrien 24/7. Even if he was dating Marinette.

“Oh yeah. I’m glad Luka found someone. Kim is kind of going after Alix now, that surprised me.” Marinette said trying to get rid of the topic of Lila.

“Yeah. Kim is finally moving around instead of staying on Chloe. Of course Mylene and Ivan are going with each other. Those two are literally inseparable.”

“Rose and Max seem to be close now to. I think they might go as friends though. I can see those two working out.”

“Wow. It is crazy how much all of our classmates have matured and changed over the years.”

“Yeah it is crazy to think about isn’t it. Now hurry up and finish your omelet it’s getting cold.”

So, while Adrien and Marinette continue to eat their breakfast. One person at that table has no clue what will be in store for them on the night of the collage dance.


	10. Suits & Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 10 of my story, 'Hospital Bed', Marinette is quite overwhelmed by all the work she has to do with the attire for the dance. Her and her friends come together and have some time with each other. Marinette spills out what she has been feeling to Adrien, even if she didn't want him to know. Is Marinette going to be okay? What has Marinette been feeling? Don't worry all these questions will be answered when you read chapter 10 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 10 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series.

Marinette was sprawled on the couch, exhausted. She had been working, nonstop, for two weeks straight. 

Her and the entire sewing class were finally done with all of the caps and gowns.

Marinette still had a lot of work to do. She had both Adrien and Nino’s suits to make for the dance and two dresses to top it all off.

The dresses wouldn’t be that hard to make. She already had the design and got the measurements for Alya and herself. Marinette even managed to start stitching the blouse of both of the dresses, but the suits.  _ Oh the suits _ .

The boys were for two whole weeks on a trip up to Reims for a music concert. Adrien said he didn’t have to go but Marinette insisted. He hadn’t been out of town since he was at the hospital. She thought he would enjoy it.

She was mad at herself though. She had forgotten to get the measurements from the boys. 

She would have a week to work on the two suits, if she got the measurements from them today. 

The dance was next Friday. 

_ I could do it. I mean made over 300 gowns two weeks. It would be simple to make two suits in one week, right? _

Marinette had to calm down. If Adrien found out that she was having a panic attack. He would tell her to cancel his outfit.

Marinette didn’t want that to happen. She had his suit design down since the day they revealed their identities. She wasn’t going to let a simple panic attack stop her from fulfilling that design.

Marinette heard a ding from her phone. Someone had sent her a message. Sitting up she grabbed it. Opening the app, she looked down at the contact.

_ Adrien. _

__

The message read, _ "Hey, me and Nino wanted to know if you girls were free tonight? I know you need the measurements for our suits, so we’ll meet you at your apartment. Okay? _ ”

__

Marinette was quite touched. Adrien remembered that she had to get their measurements. 

__

_ He is the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for _ .

__

She quickly typed a response. Not caring if Alya agreed to them coming over or not. “ _ Yeah, totally we don’t mind at all. Come on over!! _ ”

__

Pressing the send button Marinette smiled to herself. The apartment was quiet since Alya was doing homework. It would be a little more active if the boys came over.

__

-

__

Thirty minutes later, Marinette was setting up the card game ‘Exploding Kittens’ for the group to play and heard a knock at the door.

__

She called Alya down saying that the boys were here. 

__

Hearing the thuds from Alya’s running steps. Marinette let the boys in.

__

“Hey, you didn’t tell me the boys were coming over. I would’ve helped you set up.” Alya said.

__

“Yeah Alya, you totally would’ve helped me.” Marinette implied, sarcastically. “I didn’t want to bother you from doing homework. Be grateful that I actually care about your grades.”

__

“Harsh. I care about my grades.” Alya mumbled, giving Nino a peck on the cheek.

__

“Sure, you do, gurl.” Marinette said, also exchanging the same gesture to Adrien.

__

“What’s the plan for tonight, dudettes? I see a great board game on the table that I won’t mind playing.” Nino said.

__

“Why don’t you and Alya go on and set that up. Adrien and I will go upstairs and find some measuring tape.” Marinette said, grabbing Adrien’s arm.

__

“Don’t do any funny business up there you two.” Alya called to them but luckily only Nino heard the comment.

__

-

__

Upstairs, both Marinette and Adrien were going through many drawers of sewing materials.

__

“Ah, there it is. I found it!” Marinette exclaimed.

__

“No fair. I wanted to find it first.” Adrien said making a pouty face.

__

“It’s not my fault I have better eyes than you, kitty.”

__

“Hey, some people say I have good vision.”

__

“Says the guy who got trampled over by a player on the court.”

__

“That wasn’t my fault. It was his.”

__

“Yeah I know just reminding you Mr. Good Vision.” Marinette said with a giggle.

__

“Wow you are feisty today Marinette. Are feline okay?”

__

With a roll of the eyes Marinette actually had to think about answering that question or not. Again, she didn’t want him to worry about her.

__

“Marinette?” Adrien said tapping her out of her thoughts. He noticed the serious expression on her face.

__

“Actually Adrien. To be honest with you I… I’m exhausted.” She said, truthfully.

__

_ Ugh, why did you say that. Great job Marinette. _

__

“Oh really, why so?”

__

“You know with all the caps and gowns.” Marinette explained, knowing that she had to play along with her mistakes.

__

“Okay. Is the suits also a lot to handle for you. You know I can easily g-”

__

Adrien was stopped by Marinette’s finger over his mouth. 

__

“No, they are not too much to handle. You are not going to buy a suit, mister. This project will be done by me and only me. Got it?”

__

Adrien was shocked.

__

_ Are the suits really that important to her _ ?

__

Instead of prying. He just went along with it knowing he wasn’t going to win this battle.

__

“Okay, fine but let me help you a little by giving you my measurements first.” He said, gesturing to the measuring tape clenched in Marinette’s hands.

__

“Okay. Just stand still alright.” Marinette said walking to Adrien’s side.

__

Surprisingly, before Marinette could even unroll the tape, Adrien had swooped her into a hug.

__

Adrien’s lips kissed the top of her forehead. He slowly squeezed her, telling her it was going to be okay. 

__

She snuggled her head into the crease of his shoulder. 

__

Yeah this was going to be okay.

__

“That helps a lot.” Marinette mumbled. Only to feel Adrien pull her in closer.

__

Her was going in full circle right now. 

__

She needed to catch up with it.

__

She didn’t have to worry about no one being by her side. She had Alya, Nino, and Adrien. 

__

She really didn’t have to worry about this small thing.

__

So, while Marinette Dupain-Cheng was hugging Adrien Agreste she knew that everything was going to be okay.

__

Don’t worry she would get the suits and dresses done soon enough.

__


	11. Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 11 of my story 'Hospital Bed' Marinette gets a text from a person she grew distant with for a while. The person then invites her out somewhere and asks a very personal question and she takes in very offensively. Who is this person? What was the question? Why is Marinette hurt? Don't worry all these questions will be answered when you read chapter 11 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 11 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series. Now onto the story!

It was a normal Wednesday for Marinette. She woke up, walked to the kitchen, got some yogurt out of the fridge, and checked her phone.

She had muted the device last night, from being interrupted while working. She already had finished the suits and dresses, she just needed some last minute fittings.

Marinette pressed the power button on her phone to reveal a message. Swiping right on the text she typed in her passcode.

_Luka._

Ever since she and Adrien started dating Luka and Marinette lost contact. She did have feelings for Luka, once, but she never really built up the courage to tell him.

Ever since the superheroes revealed their identities all those feelings Marinette had for Luka were lost.

She had chosen Adrien over him.

Marinette read the message.

_‘Hey, I was wondering, would you like to go out for dinner sometime? We haven’t talked in a while so I just thought we could, y’know, catch up on life.’_

Should she say yes?

 _Were just two friends hanging out nothing more,_ she thought to herself.

She typed in her response.

_‘Sure Luka. When do you want to meet?’_

His response came like a lightning bolt.

_‘7:00 tonight. I’ll pick you up at your apartment.’_

Marinette wasn’t very comfortable having Luka pick her up.

 _That’s a little overboard,_ Marinette thought.

_‘Where are we going? Can I just drive there on my own?’_

Luka took about two more minutes to respond back. Did she say something wrong?

_ 'Sure that's fine with me. Meet me at Le Grand Colbert _ .’

_ A little fancy for dinner,  _ Marinette thought. 

‘ _See you there Luka!_ ’, she typed.

Marinette would be fine, _right?_

-

Marinette walked into the restaurant, looking around to see the boy with blue-tipped hair.

She had decided to go with a yellow sundress and some sunglasses. Her hair was neatly pulled up into her normal pigtails. It wasn’t like she wanted to impress the guy.

Seeing Luka wave one hand in the air she walked over to him.

“Hey” Luka said. “Glad you could make it.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said, shyly. She sat down taking the sunglasses off so the two could talk face to face.

She had noticed that he was in a beautifully ironed blue suit, with a bow tie. His hair had a handful of gel to keep it all in place.

“So, how’s it been?” He asked.

“It’s been fine, y’know some things here and there, but life's been great.”

“That’s good to hear Marinette.”

An awkward silence accompanied the two.

“Hey how’s it going between you and Lila. I heard you two were dating.” Marinette said, breaking the silence.

Luka almost choked on a sip of water he had in his mouth. “Yeah, we are. It’s been going okay, I guess.”

“What do you mean by ‘okay’ Luka?”

“Well.” He started. “I don’t know if she truly loves me or not. I feel like I’m a side-chick or something.”

“Okay.” She urged.

“I mean she’s awesome and all. She seems to open up her feelings to me a lot more than she used to. I… just don't know.”

“Listen, Luka.” Marinette reassured. “I know Lila and I haven’t had the best friendship with each other but I think she’s holding back on you. Lila is afraid that she will make a wrong move or say something dumb. Luka, she likes you don’t worry she’s just afraid to make a fool of herself in front of you.”

“Thanks Marinette that helps a lot.” He took a deep breath. “I was wondering, though, did you like me when we were younger?”

The question shot Marinette in the chest. “Why would you say that!?”

“I mean I noticed you blushed a lot when you were around me so…”

“Sure, I had feelings for you.” Marinette mumbled.

 _There gone now._ She wanted to say.

“Guess what, I did to.” He said taking a sigh of relief, continuing. “Why did you choose Adrien over me?”

“Reasons.” Marinette said, firmly. “Luka why are you asking me these things?”

“Well, Marinette. Do you think-”

He was cut off by the waitress bringing the two glasses of water.

A small nod of the head and small thank you from Marinette made the waitress walk away. “Do I think?”

Luka sighed and continued. “Do you think you could leave Adrien behind and we could be something more?”

Marinette just sat there in shock, mouth gaping open.

 _No._ She thought. _This isn’t happening right now._

“Marinette?” Luka said.

“You know what Luka?” Marinette said.

“Yeah?”

“I have a boyfriend. His name is Adrien Agreste.” Marinette explained. “ I believe you know him. I have loved him and only him for all my life. You have a lot of nerve to invite me here and tell me to breakup with him.”

“That’s not what I’m say-”

“That is exactly what you are saying. I don’t know why I ever even liked you. Let me make this clear to you, Luka, I love him not you.” Marinette said trying not to explode in public.

So instead of yelling at him, Marinette stood up. Picking up her purse she stayed there for a second.

She grabbed her full glass of water and splashed it all over him.

Marinette didn’t care if anyone was glaring while she stormed out of the restaurant.

Luka had made a fool of himself, she didn’t care. She hated that man, she never expected him to even bring something like that up.

She took out her car keys and unlocked the vehicle.

Opening the door she sat in the driver's seat looking at his face through the window.

Luka still hadn’t moved since the incident. She was glad that he got embarrassed. Luka made a fool of himself asking her that question. She died laughing at the people who were looking at the wet and confused man.

“Heh, serves him right.” Marinette said to herself.

She closed the car door and started the engine. She took out her phone.

Pressing Luka’s name she went to his information and happily touched the _block contact_ button.

She put the car in reverse and made her way out of the parking space.

Marinette took a deep-breath and drove into the direction of the girls apartment complex.


	12. Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 12 of my story 'Hospital Bed', Adrien gets a text from an old friend who invites him out for dinner. Adrien accepts the offer and learns where the friend is now and what big plans they have in the future. Something is bugging Adrien though, Marinette hadn't talked to him the whole day. Who is this friend? What are there plans? What happened to Marinette? Don't worry all these questions will be answered when you read chapter 12 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 12 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series. Now onto the story!

On that same Wednesday, Adrien also was having a normal day. He had talked to Marinette a little this morning but that was it. He was starting to worry about her.

A buzz came from his phone. He quickly picked it up hoping that it was Marinette.

He released a sigh of disappointment. “An anonymous number?” He mumbled to himself a linger of question planted in his voice.

He opened the message.

_ ‘Hey it’s Kagami. Sorry to scare you with this anonymous number. I know it’s been a while since we’ve last talked but want to grab some dinner today?’ _

That was an unexpected surprise for Adrien. 

After they graduated high school the two went their separate ways. Kagami continuing her career in fencing and Adrien going on with his friends.

It was easy to notice that she used her rank of knowing his father personally to get close to him. Of course Adrien didn’t mind that, he used to have feelings for Kagami as well.

A small part of him even thought that Kagami was Ladybug due to her impressive flexibility. Adrien’s theory, though, was later incorrect due to Ladybug and Kagami being in the same place at the same time during her akumatization as Onichan.

When Kagami grew older she got more cold-hearted and became ruder to many other girls who became good friends with Adrien, especially Marinette. Adrien would never have a friend that treated people like that. 

He finally talked to her and explained how he wouldn’t put up with that behavior. After that the two talked briefly, only short conversations filled the void of silence between them.

_ Should I let Marinette know about this?  _ Adrien thought to himself.

He stopped thinking of all the disadvantages and typed his response.

_ ‘Sure, how about 8:00 tonight?’  _

Her response came in a relatively short amount of time. 

_ ‘Fine with me. Meet me at Loubnane.’ _

_ ‘Okay. See you there.’ _

_ ‘Yep, see you there Adrien.’ _

-

He parked his car and made his way up to the entrance. Kagami was standing under the shade in front of the restaurant.

Kagami hadn’t changed a lot since high school. Her hair was a bit longer still in it’s regular bob cut and her face was more shaped. She wore little to no makeup. Her mascara was a bit overdone making her look like a Barbie doll with no concealer. 

“Hey. Sorry I’m late.” Adrien explained.

“Oh that’s fine, I just got here anyway.” Kagami said.

An awkward silence came between the two.

“So, I already got a reservation. Let’s head inside.” Kagami said heading through the door.

Adrien felt very uncomfortable he hadn’t gone out with anyone in a while. On occasions Marinette and him would go on a double date with Alya and Nino, when they didn’t have work getting in the way. He really wasn’t used to going out with many other girls but it was only dinner with a friend,  _ right? _

He looked tense, though, he enjoyed the comfortable environment. 

Kagami and him made their way to the table. He looked around, the people were regulars and sounded like they enjoyed being there. That lit up the mood, making him calm down a little.

He sat down in his chair releasing a small sigh.

“So... How’s life been going for you?” Adrien asked.

“Well.” Kagami began. “After high school I went to college and decided to get a degree in business so I could take over my mother's company when she passes.”

“Wow. How’s your mother doing?”

“She’s been well. It’s harder to take care of her since I’ve got all of these things to handle.”

“Really? What kind of things?”

“I decided that college would be my escape from all the things I used to do in high school. After about two years of thinking it over I decided to become a fencing coach.”

“That’s awesome. Do you have a part-time job?”

“Surprisingly, no. I thought that later after graduation I could probably become a freelancer.”

“Wow. Looks like you have your life all planned out. I don’t even know what I’ll be doing after I graduate.”

“Aren’t you continuing the modeling business?”

_ Oof. _ Kagami still hadn’t heard the news.

“No.” Adrien managed to say.

“Oh. How’s your father doing?” Kagami agged on.

She was pushing the knife deeper into Adrien’s heart. He felt even more uncomfortable now.

_ Just play along. Get through the pain.  _ Adrien thought to himself.

“My father passed away.” He mumbled.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Kagami said, turning her attention away from him.

Silence accompanied the two once again.

“So…. I have something for you.” Kagami interrupted the silence and pulled a letter out from her purse.

“What is this?” Adrien said in question.

“An invitation.”

“To what?”

“To my wedding.”

“Your engaged?"

"Yep. It's been about..." She paused for a second. "About two months now."

"Wow! Congratulations Kagami!” Adrien said.

“Thanks. Do you remember Lucas from our fencing class?”

"Yeah. Nice guy. What about him?"

“Well, that’s him.”

“Really? That’s amazing!” He paused for a second and glare at the invitation handed to him. “Me and Marinette will definitely be there.”

“Thanks. I’m glad I’ll see you both there.” Kagami paused for a moment. “How is she?”

“Marinette? Oh, she’s fine.”

“Did she decide to pursue the fashion career. She was very talented.”

“Yeah she did. Her latest project was having to make suits and design dresses for an upcoming dance at school.”

“Wow. That sounds a lot like Marinette.”

“Yeah, it does. Doesn’t it?”

“How’s your relationship? Are you two still friends?”

“Actually, no. Were dating.”

“Really!? Wow! That’s surprising.”

“Is it really though? You knew it was going to happen.”

“Yeah, I actually did.” Kagami said, smiling.


	13. Voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 13 of my story 'Hospital Bed', Marinette explains to the readers a more in depth explanation about what she felt when Luka asked her that very personal question. Marinette then forgets about how she forgot to tell Adrien what happened today. Something stopped her from telling him though. Adrien is scared and terrified, he doesn't know what to do. What is Marinette feeling? What happened to her!? What stopped from telling him about the events that happened that day? Why is Adrien scared? Don't worry all these questions will be answered when you read chapter 13 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 13 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series. Now onto the story!

Marinette tried a million times to calm down but she couldn’t. She’s never experienced something like this before.

She was hurt. She was hurt not just emotionally but also physically.

She had a mix of emotions and lots of questions circling through her brain on the car ride back home.

_ Why would he do that!?  _ Marinette thought.  _ What happened to him? _

She kept asking those questions over and over again but nothing clicked. 

Not only that but she felt something else. Something she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

_ Hate. _

Marinette was always very kind and caring to everyone. Never in her life had she felt that much hate for someone.

She couldn’t calm down.

Marinette was distracted.

Distracted enough to forget that she hadn’t talked to Adrien at all today.

That was the moment it all went terribly wrong.

She turned on her left turn signal.

When she got into the apartment she would calm down,  _ right?  _

She spun the wheel to the left to enter the apartment complex. 

She’d then text Adrien that she was okay,  _ right? _

It was hard to see from the dark night sky but all she saw were car lights.

They were heading straight for her drivers side window. 

All she could remember was that the car didn’t stop.

-

Adrien sat on the couch, worried.

Dinner with Kagami was great but Adrien was focused on something else right now. 

_ ‘Hey, is Marinette at your place?’  _ Adrien quickly typed into his phone.

_ ‘No, I haven’t seen her. Why?’ _ Alya responded.

_ ‘I keep calling her but it goes straight to voicemail.’ _

_ ‘Really? I’ll call her.’ _

Last time Marinette did something like this to him she was on a weekend camping trip with Alya and there was no service. Adrien handled that pretty well knowing that she would be okay with Alya but this wasn’t anything like that.

_ Where the heck are you Marinette!?  _ He thought to himself.

A minute later his phone beeped.

_ Alya. _

He was in plain and utter denial. 

_ ‘Straight to voicemail. When did you last talk to her?’ _

_ ‘This morning.’  _ He was shaking at this point.  _ ‘Alya…’ _

_ ‘No Adrien don’t you dare think like that.’  _ Reading that message Adrien could almost hear the horror traced in her voice.

Alya was right. He shouldn’t jump to any conclusions but he was scared. Not only that, he was terrified.

_ ‘Alya where is she?’ _

_ ‘Adrien I…’  _ Alya paused for a moment before continuing her message.  _ ‘Adrien I don’t know.’ _

_ No. _ No, not her. 

Not Marinette. 

She was all he had left.

His phone buzzed with excitement.

He looked down and saw that Alya was calling him.

“He-” He was quickly cut off by Alya.

“Adrien go get Nino.” She paused and sniffled. 

“Alya what-”

“Get in your car and get your butt over here.” She demanded.

“Alya-”

“Come in the back way!” She yelled into the phone. He could hear her crying. 

“What is happ-” He was cut off once again.

“Now, Agreste!” She screamed.

“Wait-” The line went dead.


	14. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 14 of my story 'Hospital Bed', Adrien goes through a very emotional and hard time, he feels as if his heart can't stand the pain anymore. Alya and Nino also accompany Adrien and the three experience something they haven't experienced since Adrien's day in the hospital. Marinette wakes up in an unfamiliar room but quickly realizes what happened and why she is there. Why is Adrien going through a hard and emotional time? What are Alya and Nino experiencing with Adrien? What happened to Marinette? Why is she in an unfamiliar room!? Don't worry all these questions will be answered when you read chapter 14 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 14 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series. Now onto the story!

Adrien and Nino quickly arrived at the complex right after Alya ended the call.

When pulling into the parking lot Adrien recognized Alya’s figure. 

He was a bit confused on why she was just standing outside, but he quickly swiped the thought away. 

He had something else to focus on right now. 

Stepping out of the car Adrien could see Alya’s hands covering her mouth, hiding some type of expression.

Her back was faced towards the boys. She didn’t even move when they walked up beside her.

When Adrien had gotten closer he could see the look of horror in her eyes. 

Wondering, Adrien turned his head in the direction her eyes were facing to see what she was staring at.

Then he saw it.

His worst nightmare was only yards away from him.

Then, silence accompanied the three friends.

Silence.

Adrien will never forget it.

His thoughts quickly drifted off and became irrelevant in this situation.

He was only thinking about one particular person. 

A person that had changed his life.

A person that he cared for immensely.

A person that he loved.

_ Marinette. _

The three looked in absolute terror at what was Marinette’s car, located at the side of the road, completely destroyed.

What hurt Adrien the most, though, was that he noticed the drivers side had gotten more contact than anything else on the vehicle’s body.

Another car could be seen behind Marinette’s. The whole front end was demolished and the bumper was hanging on by a thread.

Adrien couldn’t breath when he saw how many firemen, police officers, and EMT's the whole accident took. 

A tear ran down his cheek. Then there was another, and then another, until he was sobbing.

He wasn’t the only one who was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Alya had burst into tears. 

When Nino made his place beside her she slammed her head into his chest and more tears kept streaming down her face. 

Nino was a bit taken aback as well when he saw it. His reaction was timid and slow but he didn’t sob nor did he make a sound he just stood there.

After about two long minutes Adrien could see that Nino was crying, he still didn’t make a sound, he was just crying. 

As long as Adrien had been friends with Nino it was still a bit weird seeing him cry every so often. 

Still, Adrien didn’t mind. 

While stroking Alya’s back, in comfort, Nino had buried his face into her shoulder also trying to find comfort in her touch.

Adrien still stood tall but he was a complete mess.

All Adrien wanted to do at that very moment was find out if Marinette was okay or not.

All he wanted to do was wrap her in a hug and never let go.

He wanted to blame himself for this. He wanted to blame himself for everything that had happened.

Adrien was terrified.

-

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open.

_ Where was she? W-What happened? _

She tried to sit up but felt a bolt of pain jolt through her spine. She almost screamed but held it in, it hurt whenever she moved.

She turned her head to the side but became dizzy and had to shut her eyes once more.

Finally, when the room stopped spinning she saw what looked to be a large curtain.

Still she had no clue where she was.

When she turned her head to the other side, she saw a bag of water hanging from what seemed like a grey pole.

That’s when it hit her.

_ Why am I in a hospital room? _

The terrifying scene then flashed through her brain.

_ A car, right? I was driving home then… _

With those final words she could almost remember the immense impact she felt when the car hit her.

She kept thinking for another several minutes until a nurse walked in.

“Why your awake, how are you feeling?” The young woman asked.

“I’m fine. It hurts to move, though.” Marinette paused for a second. “How long was I out?”

“Close to 6 hours. What’s your name, dear?” 

“M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She stuttered.

The nurse seemed to be surprised that she remembered her own name. “Any relatives or close friends that you remember, Marinette?”

_ Remember. _

_ Of course she remembers them. _

Marinette still took her time, though. “Alya Cesaire.”  _ That’s one. _ “Nino Lahiffe.”  _ Wait... there’s one more. _ “A-Adrien Agreste.”  _ Yeah, that’s all of them. Bingo. _

The nurse raised an eyebrow. “Wow!" She looked in awe at Marinette, still keeping a professional poster. "People in your state usually don’t remember those things.” The woman stopped for a second, looking down at her clipboard. “Well look at that. I’ll send them right in.” With that the woman walked out of the room leaving Marinette alone.

She tried to keep her eyes open but found it hard to do so.

She slowly drifted back to sleep.


	15. Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 15 of my story 'Hospital Bed', Nino and Alya are painfully and emotionally hurt by the accident. Both have completely different reactions bu tin the end they are both focus on the well-being of one person, and that person is Marinette. What does Alya and Nino experience? How do they feel about all of this? Are they okay? Don't worry all these questions will be answered when you read chapter 15 of my story 'Hospital Bed'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 15 of my story 'Hospital Bed' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series. Now onto the story!

Alya hung up the phone. 

She knew it was the wrong thing to do but she was in complete shock.

She was not expecting this at all.

She couldn’t breathe when she saw it out of the small apartment window.

_ No.  _

_ No, no, no!  _

_ Why was this happening!? _

She couldn’t lose Marinette. She had lost too many people in her life; she couldn’t lose her best friend.

Alya was having a panic attack and couldn’t stop shaking.

Her knees gave out and she fell to the cold hardwood floor, bawling. Breathing became harder and harder with every passing second.

“Why!?” Alya screamed. “Why did it have to be Marinette!?”

She started to choke due to her now-dry throat.

She laid there for a moment, sprawled on the floor. 

After a few passing seconds all she could hear was her heartbeat starting to slow down and her deep, deep breaths.

She sat up and crossed her legs together.

Her head was pounding and she was a snotty mess.

Several minutes had passed. Deciding to head to the bathroom and wash off her face, she got to her feet.

Taking off her glasses and turning on the faucet, she splashed cold water onto her face. She still didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to remember that it was true. Though things seemed to have taken a turn for the worse, the water helped calm her, somewhat, down. It didn’t fully relieve her, but it was refreshing, to say the least. 

When Alya had finished washing off her face and put her glasses back on, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked... decent, to say the least. Decent enough to go out in public. Some of the red under her eyes had gone down, but she had no luck with getting rid of the tear marks streaking all the way down to her chin.

She walked to the doorway, trying to find her sandals on the way out. Almost tripping on her own feet, she managed to get out the door. 

Walking down the steps slowly, she could see the siren lights from the police cars reflecting off the metal bars on the staircase. Bolts of pain went through her body. She just couldn’t unsee it. Alya wanted to think that this was all just a terrifying, fictional, scary nightmare. But it wasn’t. It was all true. It was all happening at this very moment.

Her already hot face burned as she felt more tears drifting down. She couldn’t find the strength in her body to hold them back so she let the floodgates open, once more.

When she was finally on the bottom level she turned around to see the scene fully.

Her hand made its way to her mouth while she just stood there, her mind completely blank.

She wanted to block herself from the world. Block herself from the realization that this was Marinette.

She couldn't look anymore. Alya just wanted to turn around and act like this wasn’t happening.

She just couldn’t move. It was like she wasn’t even able to control her own body at that particular moment. Her head was doing the exact opposite of what she wanted it to do right now.

Alya eyes stayed glued on the car.

_ Marinette. _

_ Sweet. _

_ Kind. _

_ Caring. _

_ Loving. _

_ Marinette. _

Alya still couldn’t believe it.

Marinette’s life had been going in the right direction. 

She had finally ended up with Adrien, her heartfelt crush since high school. She was even succeeding in the fashion industry. Even if it didn’t fully work out with _Gabriel_ , Marinette still found passion in it. That girl would overcome any obstacle set before her.

Alya just couldn’t lose her. She wouldn’t be able to bear the pain. 

Then, something Alya hadn’t realized until now clicked in her brain.

_ Marinette was always there for Alya. _

Marinette had given her advice on how to deal with Nino. Marinette was there when she and Nino fought. She was there during hard times. She was there during happy moments.

Even when the group was busy, Marinette would always find time in everyone's schedules to just hang out and enjoy each other’s company, even for a limited time.

_ Marinette was there whenever anyone needed her. _

The cherry to top it all off was her love, care, and kindness for others. She was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

_ Marinette wasn’t perfect, she could agree _ . But she would do whatever she could if it was for the welfare of her friends.

She didn’t deserve to go through this traumatizing experience. Marinette didn’t deserve to have a car accident right now. 

Alya stood there for a minute, lost in thought. 

This was real. She couldn’t do anything about it, as much as she wanted to. Alya couldn’t change the past. 

_ What’s done is done, right? _

A few minutes later she was brought back to reality by the sound of a car engine slowly dying down.

Alya let out a breath that she didn’t even know she was holding. Her hands remained on her mouth. Crying had become soft sniffles with a few tears.

Adrien was the first to step up beside her. She felt sorry that he had to see this, Alya knew that Adrien had lost almost everyone in his life. Marinette was one of the last remaining.

She perked up when she heard another's footsteps. Turning around, she desperately hoped it was him.

_ Nino. _

She ran full force into him wrapping her arms around him. She felt him jump from the pressure but had no intention of apologizing.

Alya felt Nino lift his head.

To Alya’s surprise, she started to cry again.

Nino cradled his arms around Alya’s back and squeezed her. 

The silence that fell over the three was a testament to how important Marinette was in their lives. 

Standing there in Nino’s arms Alya couldn’t stop thinking about one question that had came to mind on Alya’s first glimpse of the accident.

_ Was Marinette okay? _

-

Earlier that day, Nino was in a particularly happy mood.

The boss had called saying that he didn’t have to come in for work today. Nino didn’t bother asking why since he never really got to have free days.

He went to the grocery store and stocked up the fridge. He even took it upon himself to finish all the homework he had so willingly, fallen behind on. 

_ It was a productive day for Nino. _

Seeming as he had finished everything he needed to do, he decided to reward himself with some video games.

Nino was playing Ultimate Mega Strike 3 in his room. He had just won a battle against a noob and was just about to enter a new game when Adrien walked in.

“Hey, du—” Nino was cut off.

“Alya just called. Something happened over at their apartment.” Adrien said. His tone was melancholic but also fierce, in a way.

“What happened, dude?” Nino had asked without even thinking.

“I… I don’t know.” Adrien stood there for a second. Nino could now see his face more clearly now but couldn’t exactly pinpoint his expression. “We need to go now.”

Without even responding, Nino stood up, abandoning his game.

He didn’t know what was happening, and Adrien was being ominous. Nino didn’t like that.

He wanted so desperately to ask Adrien more and more questions, but held back. 

One question kept circling his mind, though, over and over again.

_ “ _ Is Alya okay?” Nino asked, mentally kicking himself in the process.

Adrien had completely stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head to look Nino straight in the eyes. “She’s fine.” He could see the melancholy and fear in Adrien’s eyes. Adrien was confused and scared. It looked as if his mind was wandering everywhere but here. “Yeah, Alya’s okay...”   Deciding not to pursue questioning any longer, Nino stayed quiet.

His friend was completely out of it. Adrien practically ran out the door and almost tripped over his own feet on the staircase.

_ What the heck was happening to Adrien? _

Adrien finally slowed down at the end of the stairs then stopped.

Nino fastened his speed quickly running to Adrien’s side.

He could see that his friend was hurt or damaged in some way but didn’t know why.

Nino waited for Adrien to look him in the eyes. 

Nino took it upon himself to take matters into his own hands.

“Yo, dude.” Nino said trying not to startle him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Give me the keys.” Adrien didn’t argue, nor did he lose eye contact, instead he gently placed them into Nino’s hands.

The two made it into the car and Nino revved up the engine.

They stopped at a red light and Nino turned to see Adrien looking out the window. A question rolled through Nino’s brain.

_ Why did Adrien look so lost? _

Then Nino remembered something.

_ He had only been like this when his… _

_ Wait. _

“Did something happen to Marinette?” Nino asked. Once again, mentally kicking himself.

Nino could see the way Adrien tensed up in his seat. He spun his head around looking in complete shock at Nino. “Did she talk to you today!?” He said in one breath.

“No dude!” Nino let out. Adrien’s face went back to it’s melancholic look and returned to staring out the window. “I was just wondering.” Nino reassured but all Adrien did was nod.

Nino just couldn’t handle it anymore. He knew that Adrien was hiding something and Nino deserved to know the truth.

Finding an open area on the side of the road Nino pulled over. 

Putting the car in park he turned in his seat to face Adrien who was now looking at Nino in confusion. “Adrien. Tell me what the heck is going on right now, my brain is for real about to explode!?” Nino said in a fierce tone.

“Fine.” Adrien muttered. “I had dinner with a friend today.” Adrien stopped and took a long and deep breath. “I haven’t talked to Marinette since this morning so when I came home I called her…”

“But?” Nino pressed.

He bit his lip. “But... it went straight to voicemail.” Adrien mumbled. “I texted Alya to see if Marinette was at their apartment… she wasn’t.” Nino reached over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “A few minutes later Alya called me and here we are.”

“You don’t know what’s going on, do you man?” Nino asked.

“Nope.” Adrien’s hands made it to his face and he let out an uncomfortable sigh. “No clue.”

“Mhm, I see.” Nino could see that his friend was struggling to keep a straight face.

“I-I don’t know what happened to her.” Adrien choked. “W-what if she’s hurt Nino!? What do we do then!? I-I…” Adrien started to sob. “I just can’t. I can’t lose her Nino.” He practically whispered.

Adrien was making assumptions, something Nino knew Adrien hated doing. The last thing Adrien would want to do in this moment is make up something dumb that may or may not be true.

The friends stayed in that position for a few more moments. Nino didn’t mind at all since he knew this was hard for Adrien. The emotions of tension and fear filled the tiny space in the vehicle. It was fairly unsettling for Nino but he knew that Adrien was scared. He didn’t know what was going on nor did Adrien know what was happening. All the information the boy had gotten from Alya was to go the girls’ apartment complex. 

Nino let go of his friends shoulder and put the car back into drive.

“Go in the back way.” Adrien muttered, they were only one minute away from the complex when he had spoken up.

Nino shrugged it off, taking the boys advice and skipping the turn for the front entrance.

What caught Nino’s eye, though was the radiant colors of blue and red reflecting off the gravel. He turned in the direction of the lights and saw what looked to be an accident. Police cars and ambulances were a blockade around the scene. Nino couldn’t see it fully. He shook it off, though, thinking it was just a small fender bender with some minor injuries.

Still, this scared Nino more than he already was.

He turned left into the complex’s back side and saw a figure of a person running down the staircase.

He found a spot in the front row and shut off the car.

The spotlight’s from the building shined on the person's hair and bodies outline.

_ Alya. _

A small glimmer of relief washed over Nino, but he was still confused.

_ Marinette was nowhere to be seen.  _

He stepped out of the car and walked up behind Alya. Adrien was only steps in front of him. 

Nino’s head perked up when heard small footsteps running toward him. 

He was a bit taken aback by the pressure but managed to maintain his balance. The feeling of small yet strong arms wrapped around his chest. He looked down, once more, and saw Alya. He wondered why she did that but looked up at Adrien.

He was staring at something. Nino followed his gaze.

He stopped.

It was a horrifying scene.

It felt as if all of the power and strength he had left his body when he saw it.

He turned his head away, not wanting to look anymore. His eyes then made their way back to his friend.

Adrien didn’t at all deserve to witness this. From the scene in the car, Adrien seemed to be terrified. Now Adrien stood in plain horror staring at it. Adrien’s assumption was correct and that killed Nino inside.

He wanted to let go of Alya and comfort his friend, but he couldn’t. Nino couldn’t do anything about it. Alya needed him right now, and unfortunately Nino could only be in one place at a time.

Nino stood there, blank and lost in thought for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only two minutes.

He came back to reality when he felt a tear scurry down his face. 

He was crying.

His attention turned back to the scene in front of them. 

He still couldn’t believe it. He couldn't believe that this was Marinette.

She was the one who would wait for people to talk about their feelings. She was the one who would be there for anyone if they needed her. She would be the one to help people get out of hard times. Marinette was the one who always put others first.

_ Why, just why? _

Why was this happening to her? Why did this have to happen to an innocent girl whose life had just started going the way she wanted it to go? 

_ Why her? Why Marinette? _

He felt Alya shake and, once again, came back to reality.

A breeze went by, and his shirt touched his skin. 

It was wet. 

That’s when Nino realized that Alya was bawling. He gave her a big hug with a small, reassuring squeeze and buried his face into her shoulder.

His good day had changed fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my friend Mireille for helping me out with this chapter. Honestly, if it weren't for her this may have never been finished. She's a great writer and you will enjoy all of her stories. 
> 
> Go check out her story 'The Water Was Never Afraid' on her AO3 channel:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441183/chapters/46270990. 
> 
> Also go check out her YouTube channel:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaVYNSoEfn9qlKDz4EoPQTw
> 
> So that's basically it my peoples. I know this was a little longer than my other ones but I needed to scrunch all the information I could into this one. The next one will mostly be a cute Adrienette fluff with Marinette having to explain everything. 
> 
> I'll post again... whenever can. Have a great day!


End file.
